1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording magnetic information to a recording area of a medium, in a ticket issuing apparatus for issuing a ticket on which data is recorded, and in a ticket checking apparatus for checking a ticket on which data is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,909 granted Feb. 13, 1990 discloses a ticket checking/issuing apparatus for performing data exchange with a host apparatus through, e.g., a telephone line, and for issuing, e.g., a boarding ticket in conventional manner. In a ticket checking/issuing apparatus of this type, when a ticket is issued, a ticket to be issued is temporarily stopped in, e.g., a conveying path. In this state, a head unit having a magnetic head and a bar-code reader is moved relative to the ticket, which is stopped, so as to record and/or reproduce predetermined data.
When the head unit is moved relative to the ticket, the magnetic head is brought into sliding contact with the ticket. If the friction coefficient between the ticket and a conveying means is smaller than that between the magnetic head and the ticket, the ticket may be skewed due to the sliding contact with the magnetic head.
When an apparatus is powered and initialized, the head unit is moved to an initial position. The magnetic head in the head unit is brought into sliding contact with a conveying means, such as a guide plate. In order to protect the magnetic head from abrasion and to prevent the need for an increase in driving force of the head unit, the friction coefficient between the conveying means and the magnetic head must be decreased.
However, in the conventional apparatus, it is difficult to obtain a conveying path which satisfies the above two conflicting conditions.